É culpa da chuva!
by Suzana AKL
Summary: [oneshot]Por causa de uma chuvinha à toa, os dois ficam presos em uma caverna... sozinhos... por que os meus resumos sempre levam pra maldade? o.o'


**oneshot NejiTenten**

**É culpa da chuva!**

Estavam numa caverna, abrigados do forte temporal que caía. Tenten num canto polindo suas armas, e Neji em outro, simplesmente olhando lá para fora. Já anoitecera, e estavam lá a mais de duas horas, tudo porque os dois eram teimosos demais para desistir de um treino por causa de "uma chuvinha à toa", como dissera a garota.

Ela olhou para seu relógio de pulso, e falou:

- Sete horas... meus pais devem estar preocupados...

- Hn. - essa foi a resposta do moreno. A outra virou-se irritada, porque sua tentativa de começar um diálogo foi logo cortada. - "_Eu nem me preocupo com isso, não tem ninguém que vá dar falta de mim do jeito que os pais da Tenten vão dar falta dela..._" - pensava.

**

* * *

**

- CADÊ O NEJI?! NEJI?! NEJI!!! - Hiashi gritava, enquanto procurava pelo garoto em todos os lugares. Quartos, salas, banheiros, na entrada, dentro dos armários, embaixo das mesas (aquelas baixas tradicionais), dos vasos de plantas, das pedras do quintal, do pé de Hanabi... ãham, do pé de Hanabi.

- Tou-san, acalme-se! - pedia Hinata, com a irmã mais nova agarrada ao seu braço.

O homem parou, e começou a se descabelar.

- EU PERDI MEU SOBRINHOOOO!!! - se ajoelha e levanta os braços para o alto. - ME PERDOE, HIZASHI!!!

- Tou-san, o Neji-nii-san sabe se cuidar sozinho... - Hinata agora podia sentir uma gota descendo pela sua nuca. Olha para a chuva, que parecia não querer parar tão cedo. - "_Mas ele também é um irresponsável..._"

**

* * *

**

- ATCHIM!

- Saúde.

- Hn.

- "_Nunca vi o Neji espirrar... será que ele pegou uma gripe?_"

A garota acabou de polir suas armas, e passou a observar as gotas d'água que caíam incessantemente.

- "_Merda! Por que eu fui ficar presa aqui logo com o Neji? Pelo menos o Lee não me deixaria tão entediada..._" - Um raio cortou o céu, logo seguido de um trovão. - AH! "_ÓTIMO, TROVÕES!_"

- Tenten? - o garoto olhou para a companheira de time, que parecia em choque, com os olhos arregalados. Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, no exato momento que podia-se ouvir outro trovão, só que mais alto que o primeiro.

De impulso, a Mitsashi se agarrou ao braço de Neji, com os olhos fechados. O Hyuuga ficou um pouco surpreso e corado com isso.

- Tenten!

- Hã? - a garota levantou o olhar, e se deparou com os olhos perolados do garoto, que a olhavam friamente - Ah! Gomen! - Se soltou dele, e se encostou a parede rochosa.

- "_Quem diria_" - pensava Neji - "_que a toda poderosa Tenten, especialista em armas, tem medo de trovão?_"

Mais meia hora, e nada da chuva querer parar. Começou a ventar frio, e a garota a tremer.

- Tá com frio? - perguntou Neji.

- Tô.

- Quer...

- Já sei! - dizendo isso, Tenten soltou os cabelos, que batiam um pouco abaixo da cintura, e suspirou - Bem melhor! - disse, feliz.

Neji ficou olhando para a garota por alguns minutos. Nunca tinha visto ela de cabelo solto daquele jeito.

- "_Até que ela fica bonita desse jeito._" - afirmava para si mesmo, sem se repreender de qualquer jeito. Quer dizer, ele era Hyuuga Neji porque se repreenderia por simplesmente admirar a bela compenheira de time de cabelos soltos? - "_Aham, eu estou ficando igual ao Naruto..._"

O garoto se levantou, e começou a catar alguma coisa pelo chão da caverna. Tenten só observava, já que não conseguia ver direito o que ele estava pegando. De repente, ele parou por alguns minutos, e fez-se a luz! Neji pegara alguns gravetos e folhas secas para fazer uma fogueira (Neji, o escoteiro! XD).

- Não sabia que você sabia fazer fogueira com gravetos e folhas... - disse Tenten, ainda meio atordoada com o que acabara de presenciar. - "_Não é todo dia que se vê Hyuuga Neji dando uma de escoteiro..._"

- Hn. - respondeu, escostando-se à parede.

Mais um tempo, e a droga da chuva só fez apertar. Os cabelos da garota já não davam conta do frio, e ela começara a tremer de novo. Olhou para Neji, que estava sentado displicente, olhando fixamente para a fogueira que acendeu.

- Neji?

- Hn?

- Posso sentar perto de você? Tá frio...

- Pode.

Depois desse rápido diálogo, a garota se sentou perto do outro, com as pernas dobradas ao lado do corpo. Ficaram assim, até ela apoiar a cabeça no ombro do Hyuuga. Neji sente que ela está tremendo, e coloca o braço em volta de seus ombros.

- "_Ela faz isso de propósito pra me enlouquecer, ou o quê?! Mas eu também sou uma anta de colocar o braço nos ombros dela... peraí, desde quando eu me preocupo com isso? Pra início de conversa, eu nem deveria ter dito que ela podia se aproximar! Hyuuga Neji, você é oficialmente um jegue!_" (no japão existem jegues? o.o) - Ele olha para o relógio de pulso dela e vê que já eram nove horas.

A garota simplesmente ficou lá, sentindo o braço do companheiro em volta de seus ombros.

- "_Companheiro... é só assim que ele me vê, como uma reles companheira que o ajuda a treinar..._" - ela ficou triste, ao pensar nisso. - "_Deprimi... T.T_"

Já Neji, depois de muito meditar, ter vários e mais vários pensamentos contraditórios e xingar-se mentalmente de todos os nomes que conhecia, resolve tomar uma "atitude à la Naruto" (não, ele não vai começar a pular... eu não sou maluca... nem tanto.) e baseada na famosa frase: "E seja o que Deus quiser"

- Tenten. - chama baixinho.

- Nani? - pergunta, no mesmo tom de voz.

Neji desencosta da parede, e senta-se na frente da garota, passando a encará-la nos olhos, o que faz com que ela fique rubra.

- Tenten. - agora ele fala mais alto, olhando-a intensamente.

- N-nani, Neji? Algum problema? - a garota estava totalmente confusa com a situação, e envergonhada pelo garoto estar olhando daquele jeito para ela.

Sem avisar, o garoto se inclina e junta seus lábios. Tenten arregala os olhos, surpresa, mas depois retribui, colocando sua mão entre os fios de cabelo do moreno. Ele enlaçou sua cintura, trazendo o corpo da mitsashi para mais perto. Se separam por pura falta de fôlego.

- Ne...

- Vocêquernamorarcomigo? - pergunta rápido, corando - "_O que eu tô fazendo? Desde quando eu me envergonho para fazer uma simples pergunta? Eu tô ruim mesmo..._" - Se estapeando mentalmente.

- O que? F-fala mais devagar. "_Eu entendi perfeitamente, não sou burra... só quero ter certeza que isso não é **mais um** sonho._"

- Você quer namorar comigo? - Ele pôde ver até os olhos da kunoichi brilharem.

- SIM! - ela pula no pescoço dele, dando um selinho nele - Claro que sim!

- Hn. - retribui o abraço, sorrindo.

- Agora, Neji... - a garota se separa dele mais uma vez, colocando a mão na boca e bocejando. - Posso dormir? - esfregando os olhos.

- Hai.

Os dois se deitam no chão mesmo (pobre é uma lástima u.u'... XD) e dormem.

**

* * *

**

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiram a caverna, acordando Tenten. Ela vai se levantar, de olhos fechados, mas sente um braço em sua cintura. Abre os olhos assustada, e dá de cara com Neji, dormindo tranqüilamente. Sorri ao se lembra de ontem. Retira o braço dele da sua cintura e se levanta, olhando para fora, onde agora sim fazia o habitual sol de Konoha.

Sacode o ombro do garoto de leve, para acordá-lo. Ele sequer demonstra que sentiu. Sacode mais forte, ele franze as sombrancelhas, mas continua dormindo.

- "_Isso já tá ridículo, Neji!_" - sacode mais forte. Ele abre os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se à claridade (sim, sim... essa fic começou quando eu imaginei o Neji acordando desse exato jeitinho... (babando)).

- Hn?

- Vamos pra casa! - respondeu à "pergunta", com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Aa. - Ele se levantou, limpou a roupa, e os dois saíram... de mãos dadas.

- Cinco da manhã... - disse Tenten, olhando o relógio. - Bom, é aqui que nos separamos! - solta a mão de Neji, e vira-se para ele, ainda sorrindo. - Jaa ne! Até o treino, Neji! - vai se virando, mas o garoto a agarra pela cintura, dando-lhe mais um beijo.

- Jaa. - e ele se vai.

**

* * *

**

Neji havia chegado em casa e estava tirando os sapatos, quando ouve seu nome ser chamado em muito alto e bom som.

- NEJIIIIII!!!!!!!! - Hiashi vem correndo ao encontro do garoto e o abraçou, quer dizer, o enforcou.

- H-Hiashi-samaaa...

- Tou-san, está enforcando o Neji-nii-san... - disse Hinata, sonolenta, com os cabelos meio desgrenhados por ter acabado de acordar.

- Ah. - o homem se recompõe, junta toda a sua (**pouquíssima**) dignidade restante e... - Ohayou, Neji. u.u - sai andando.

- Ohayou... - Neji, ainda com os olhos arregalados.

- Hihi! Tou-san estava muito preocupado com você, Neji-nii-san! - informou Hinata, olhando para o pai que virava o corredor. - Quer café da manhã?

- Nã... - ouviu-se um ronco vindo da barriga de Neji, que se lembrou que sua última refeição fora o almoço de ontem. - Hn.

- OK! - Hinata foi embora.

**

* * *

**

- Yo, Lee! Gai-sensei! - cumprimentou Tenten, correndo na direção de Lee e Gai, que estavam impacientes, esperando os dois restantes.

- ANDE, TENTEN! A PRIMAVERA DA JUVENTUDE NÃO ESPERA POR NINGUÉM!!! - gritava Gai, fazendo um enorme escândalo.

- ISSO MESMO, GAI-SENSEI!!! - Lee se junta ao homem, fazendo um escândalo maior ainda.

- Hai hai...

- AGORA SÓ FALTA O NEJI! - Lee.

- Estou aqui, Lee. - respondeu Neji, indo em direção ao grupo, olhando fixamente pra a Mitsashi, que estava mais atrás, preparando as armas antes do treino, como sempre.

- ATÉ QUE ENFIM, NEJI! VOCÊ...! - Gai parou de falar, ao ver o discípulo passar direto por ele e Lee.

Neji pega Tenten pela cintura, como fez antes, e lhe dá um beijo. A garota coloca os braços em volta do pescoço do moreno, retribuindo o beijo.

- Gai-sensei, perdi alguma coisa? o.o - olhando para os companheiros.

- Eu acho que **nós** perdemos alguma coisa... O.O'

- O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI???!!! - pergunta, ou melhor, grita Lee.

- Nós estamos namorando. - responde Neji, se controlando para não bater na "besta verde". (duplo sentido... o.o')

- Anhé? - Gai, já que o queixo de Lee foi ao chão.

- Anhé. - Tenten.

- PARABÉNS, MEUS QUERIDOS PUPILOS!!! - abraça os dois - FINALMENTE ESTÃO DESFRUTANDO DA PRIMAVERA DA JUVENTUDE!!! VIU, LEE?! VOCÊ TAMBÉM DEVERIA ARRUMAR UMA NAMORADA!!!

- G-Gai-sens-seeenseiiii... x.x

- HAI, GAI-SENSEI! EU ESTOU ME ESFORÇANDO AO MÁXIMO PARA CONQUISTAR A SAKURA-SAN! - pose de nice guy.

- YOSHI, LEE! - larga os dois, que estavam quase roxos, e também faz pose de nice guy. - Agora, vamos treinar! o/

- Hai!

_**Fim**_

**

* * *

Well well, povo, mais uma oneshot! 8D Nâo sei porquê, mas eu to ficando viciada em fazer oneshots de Naruto... hm... eu acho q é pra testar!**

**Personagens: É, e nós somos as cobaias! ò.ó**

**Claro! XD**

**Só peço uma coisa pra quem leu até aqui: REVIEWS! E também peço àqueles que ainda não tem uma conta no fanfiction, dá sim pra mandar reviews sem ter uma conta. u.u**

**Jaa nee! o/**

**Propaganda descarada da minha outra fic: Colégio Interno (Inferno)**


End file.
